


Cisza po burzy

by Kafian



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink (kind of), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Light Angst, M/M, Monica is dead, Post-Canon, Romance, dlaczego znowu nic nie ma po polsku w tym fandomie, no beta we die like man
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: AU, gdzie Miles nigdy nie poznał Debory i zamiast niej, zakochał się w Jasonie i Monice. Tym samym nie opuścił ich w ostatniej akcji. Jednak mimo wszelkich starań chronienia siebie nawzajem — Monica zmarła.





	Cisza po burzy

**Author's Note:**

> Jest to Daddy Kink bez użycia tych cringowych słów, tj. “tatusiu”. Liczę, że opisy wyraźnie określiły, jaki jest to typ relacji. Starałam się, ale zmusić siebie do napisania polskiego daddy kinku było mi ciężko, bo po prostu nic w nim nie brzmi dobrze. Po angielsku jest mi o wiele prościej w tym przypadku.

  
— Shh, wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję… razem damy sobie radę, kotku — Jason szeptał mu do ucha, leżąc tuż obok niego na łóżku, mocno go obejmując, jakby bał się, że chłopak zaraz rozpłynie się w powietrzu z nadmiaru przeżytego stresu.

Znajdowali się w jakimś oddalonym od cywilizacji motelu, obok autostrady, blisko stacji benzynowej i przydrożnego spożywczaka. Podobno niedaleko znajdowało się jeszcze kasyno i klub ze striptizem. Tak przynajmniej mówił właściciel, chcący zachęcić nowych klientów do dłuższego pobytu na tym odludziu, gdzie najczęstszymi bywalcami byli motocykliści i spoceni do granic możliwości kierowcy ciężarówek.

Udało im się uciec przed policją dzięki wyjątkowym zdolnościom Milesa za kierownicą i znajomością Jasona w odczytywaniu skomplikowanych map. Gdyby nie ich współpraca, najpewniej już gniliby w celi, odliczając dni do końca odsiadki.

Miles wygramolił się z objęć Jasona i w mozolnym tempie wszedł do łazienki, przed zamknięciem drzwi rzucając krótkie „wezmę prysznic”.

Mężczyzna ułożył się wygodnie na plecach, a jego spojrzenie było skierowane w sufit. Zastanawiał się nad wszystkim i niczym jednocześnie. Z jednej strony nie chciał myśleć o tym, co się wydarzyło, a z drugiej doskonale wiedział, że wszelkie wspomnienia będą do niego wracać falami.

Monica…

Jego długoletnia ukochana, która zespoliła ich uczucia z tymi od Milesa, dzięki czemu — chociaż przez krótki okres — stali się tak zgranym zespołem. Jednak wszystko miało swój koniec, prawda? Monica została zastrzelona przez gliny, a on i Miles byli tego naocznymi świadkami. Chłopak pewnie teraz to rozpamiętywał, klnąc na siebie za każdy najmniejszy popełniony błąd podczas jazdy, która doprowadziła ich do stłuczki z radiowozem. Niektóre wydarzenia były nieuniknione… tak przynajmniej powiedziałaby Monica. Nie chciałaby ona, aby jej dwie ukochane osoby rozpamiętywały dniami i nocami nieszczęśliwe chwile. Według niej większe znaczenie zawsze miały te radosne, pozytywne wspomnienia, które na stałe łączyły ludzi, niezależnie od odległości między nimi.   


Monica była ich optymistycznym ogniwem. Jason był realistą, a podświadomość Milesa miała raczej pesymistyczne podejście.   


Wspólnymi siłami jednak mogli dokonać wszystkiego. 

Chciał w to wierzyć, aby do reszty się nie załamać. Jako dorosły mężczyzna musiał być oparciem dla Milesa, o wiele młodszego kochanka.   
  


Drzwi łazienki otworzyły się na oścież, a w nich stanął zagubiony Miles, jego aktualne oczko w głowie, którym planował się dobrze zaopiekować.

— Chodź do mnie. — Poklepał miejsce na łóżku, a chłopak, wciąż niepewny w swoich ruchach, usiadł po turecku obok niego. Jason wyprostował się i oparł plecami o poduszki za nim. Przyciągnął do siebie Milesa, który ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu, po czym ucałował go we włosy, pachnące jakimś truskawkowym szamponem dla dzieci. Jednak Milesowi to pasowało, ba, zapach ten był niebywale  _ uroczy. _

— Wiesz, że się tobą zaopiekuję, prawda? — wyszeptał przy jego uchu i prawie od razu chłopak pokiwał głową na tak. — Razem sobie poradzimy. Tego chciałaby Monica, abyśmy wspólnie byli szczęśliwi. Dla niej, dla nas samych. Miłość i lojalność jest tu najważniejsza. Jak i twoje bezpieczeństwo, kotku.

Miles zacisnął dłoń na jego udzie, co było dość nieprzewidywalną reakcją. Jason obrócił go w swoją stronę, aby ujrzeć jego twarz. Tą, na której spływały łzy żalu, strachu i niepewności.

Coś czuł, że spędzą kolejną godzinę na rozmowie o wszystkim, co się ostatnio wydarzyło, a czego uniknąć nie byli w stanie.   
  


* * *

  
Obudzili się dopiero wieczorem, przez co cały dzień przespali. Z jednej strony to i nawet lepiej, bo w końcu porządnie wypoczęli. Z drugiej też dobrze, gdyż bezpieczniej dla nich było poruszanie się pod osłoną nocy. Policja tak łatwo się nie podda (i oni również). 

Z trzeciej jednak strony — źle, bo nic nie jedli od ponad dwudziestu godzin i jak tak dalej pójdzie, to obaj padną z wycieńczenia.

Pierwszym więc, co Jason podjął, gdy obaj doprowadzili się do względnego porządku, było wybranie się do najbliższego możliwego miejsca, gdzie podawali sensowne posiłki. Po zapytaniu właściciela motelu dowiedzieli się, że — ku wszelkiemu zdziwieniu — w niedalekim klubie ze striptizem serwowali ponoć najlepsze posiłki, dlatego też był najczęściej odwiedzanym miejscem na tym zadupiu. Cytując mężczyznę: „No bo kto nie lubi zjeść dobrze i popatrzeć na miłe widoki jednocześnie?”.

Tak więc po niedługim spacerze (uznali, że bezpieczniej będzie na razie nie „pożyczać” żadnych pojazdów), wreszcie znaleźli się przed drzwiami różowo-zżółkniętej miejscówki. Jason skinął Milesowi głową, który rozumiejąc, o co chodzi, trzymał się go blisko. W końcu ostatnie, czego chcieli to zgubić siebie nawzajem w tłumie lub co gorsza — sprawić, że ktoś by ich rozpoznał. Jedyne, co aktualnie chcieli zrobić, to dobrze się najeść. Wtedy dopiero będą mogli spokojnie pomyśleć, co dalej.

Zasiedli w bardziej zacienionym kącie na kanapach, które zakrywały ich z dwóch stron, dzięki czemu mieli poczucie choć odrobiny prywatności. Od razu zajrzeli do kart z menu, chcąc jak najszybciej napełnić żołądki.

Po chwili jednak obaj odłożyli karty ze zdegustowaniem wypisanym na twarzy. Ten, kto wpadł na tak specyficzne nazwy dań, powinien przemyśleć całe swoje życie, a zwłaszcza dzień narodzin i powód, dla którego nie powinien on nastąpić. Ale nie była to pora na szukanie innej pseudo knajpy, więc Jason czym prędzej wstał, mówiąc Milesowi, że zaraz wróci, tylko złoży przy barze zamówienie (bo najwyraźniej tak to wyglądało, gdyż kelnerów nigdzie nie zauważył).

Barman był młodym chłopakiem, który jednak wyglądał na doświadczonego w swoim zawodzie. Od razu opowiedział niezdecydowanemu Jasonowi, co i jak, plus, które z dań polecał. Jego ostatnią radą była informacja, że jeśli przychodzi tutaj z kimś, to lepiej, żeby tej osoby pilnował, bo tutejsi bywalcy lubili sobie pozwolić na  _ o wiele za dużo. _

Słowa te zapaliły czerwoną lampkę w umyśle mężczyzny, który czym prędzej wrócił się do miejsca, w którym zostawił chłopaka.

I oczywiście, miał pecha, bo słowa barmana się sprawdziły i już z daleka Jason widział jakiegoś starszego motocyklistę przy zestresowanym Milesie, który uparcie nie wyjmował swoich słuchawek, mimo że gość ciągnął za kabel.

— Mogę w czymś pomóc?   


Stanął nad mężczyzną, ciesząc się w środku, że był od niego wyższy. Było od niego czuć alkohol i jakieś tanie fajki, przez co naprawdę ciężko było wytrzymać.

Facet coś odburknął i odszedł. Poszło łatwiej, niż sądził. Oczekiwał jakiejś głośnej awantury, nawet bójki… ale nie narzekał. Spokoju potrzebowali jak najwięcej.

— Wszystko w porządku, kotku? — zapytał, gdy usiadł obok chłopaka i objął go mocno, przyciągając do siebie. Miles pokiwał głową, a następnie niespodziewanie go pocałował.

I to bardzo niespodziewanie, bo rzadko kiedy to on był inicjatorem tego rodzaju zbliżeń. Zazwyczaj był zbyt wstydliwy, jednak… ponownie nie miał na co narzekać. Potrzebowali siebie nawzajem. A jeżeli Miles szukał w nim oparcia, to Jason miał zamiar mu je dać, a nawet jeszcze więcej, niż od niego oczekiwał.


End file.
